Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{3}}{6^{-9}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{6^{3}}{6^{-9}} = 6^{3-(-9)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{3}}{6^{-9}}} = 6^{12}} $